


Принц апокалипсиса

by Zombieboy



Series: Другой путь [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Cagan, M/M, Mini, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: Карл рискнул, как всегда. Это вбоквел или даже приквел к основной истории цикла.





	Принц апокалипсиса

      Карл шёл по лесу, внимательно разглядывая землю под ногами. Невысокая трава и мох местами были примяты так, словно кто-то недавно проехал по ним на велосипеде. Карл совсем не знал этот участок леса, но, когда остановил свой пикап, чтобы отлить, увидел след от тонкой шины на обочине и сразу подумал, что неподалёку может быть чей-то тайник с припасами или оружием. Хотя Спасители регулярно собирали дань с подчинившихся им общин, это не отменяло поисков необходимых для жизни вещей. Сегодня очередь заниматься собирательством выпала Карлу и Тощему Стивену — одному из выделенных Ниганом подручных. Вот только перед самой отправкой Стивен умудрился сильно потянуть лодыжку, и Карл решил действовать в одиночку.

      Хотя идти на задание без напарников считалось у Спасителей нарушением инструкций, Карл пошёл на риск. Возвращаться в Святилище с пустыми руками не хотелось, потому что это могло подмочить его репутацию. Любимчик Нигана должен всегда быть на высоте, чем бы ни занимался: крушил ли черепа или тащил на склады чудом уцелевшие канистры с бензином, просроченные консервы или старые отсыревшие одеяла.

      Немного углубившись в чащу, Карл заметил между деревьев ходячего, странно приплясывающего на месте. Вполне ещё свежий парень был привязан за шею к толстому стволу клёна, а это могло означать, что тайник или землянка, служившая кому-то жилищем, находились поблизости. Присутствие ходячего отбивало запах живой плоти, путая мертвецов, но от людей эта нехитрая защита, конечно же, не спасала.

      Осторожно обойдя яростно рычащего, болтающегося на привязи мертвеца, Карл действительно заметил небольшую землянку, тщательно замаскированную мхом, ветками и комьями красной глины. Судя по тому, что на двери висел большой ржавый замок, хозяин отсутствовал, но Карл всё же вытащил нож и внимательно осмотрелся.

      Похоже, тот, кто жил в землянке, обосновался в лесу достаточно давно. Недалеко от входа Карл нашёл полиэтиленовую кадку — видимо, для сбора дождевой воды, — небольшой самодельный верстак и квадратную жаровню, сложенную из больших серых кирпичей. Не особо раздумывая, Карл поднял один из них — тот, что казался потяжелее, — и, вернувшись к двери, с силой ударил кирпичом по замку. Трухлявая доска сломалась почти сразу, и дверь открылась с противным металлическим лязгом.

      Первым, что увидел Карл, когда вошёл, был тот самый велосипед, следы которого привлекли его внимание на обочине. Велик стоял у стены, чистенький и хорошо отполированный, даже покрытый свежей краской — было видно, что хозяин им очень дорожит. В землянке царил полумрак, удушливо пахло плесенью, мочой и какими-то травами, большими пучками развешенными по стенам. Пройдя внутрь и чуть приглядевшись, Карл заметил постель — просто старый матрас, заваленный ветошью. В углу, накрытый толстыми досками, стоял большой деревянный ящик, похожий на те, в которых до апокалипсиса перевозили холодильники и другую громоздкую технику. Карл подумал, что, возможно, этот ящик служил и столом, и тайником одновременно, а потому сразу же направился к нему.

      Доски оказались шершавыми — боясь насадить заноз в ладони, Карл торопливо сунул нож в чехол и направился было к матрасу за тряпками, чтобы обмотать ими руки, но, кинув беглый взгляд на дверь, тут же замер на месте.

      На пороге стоял невысокий, но довольно плотный парень в грязной дутой куртке и штанах неопределённого цвета, по самые глаза заросший рыжей всклокоченной бородой. В руках он держал охотничий дробовик, дулом наведённый на Карла. На вид хозяину землянки было лет сорок, но, судя по густой шевелюре и отсутствию седины, парень мог оказаться и моложе.

      — Обокрасть меня собрался, малой? — его голос, на удивление высокий и в то же время скрипучий, походил на тявканье охрипшего пса. — Живо задрал руки, а то придётся мне окрасить стены твоими куриными мозгами.

      Карл неохотно подчинился, жалея, что в таком положении никак не успевал выхватить пистолет.

      — Что там у тебя, а? Нож, что ли? Ещё и ствол? — Разглядывая его, рыжебородый с хищной ухмылкой склонил голову набок. — Положи-ка их на пол и пни ко мне, только медленно, а то я разнервничаюсь, и рука дрогнет, чего доброго.

      — Послушай, я никому не скажу про твоё убежище и сам уйду, ничего у тебя не взяв, даю слово. — Карл осторожно потянулся к ремню. — Просто отпусти меня и всё. На дороге полно наших людей, мой пикап стоит у обочины, рядом следы от твоего велика, так что это место вычислят очень скоро. Если убьёшь меня — тебя найдут и освежуют. Мы Спасители, может, слышал?

      В ответ рыжебородый только сильнее оскалился, обнажив редкие, почти серые зубы.

      — Конечно, крысёныш, так я тебе и поверил. — Он сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой. — Ну же, не заставляй папочку ждать. Давай сюда оружие и закрой свой маленький поганый рот, пока я сам не заткнул его чем-нибудь длинным и толстым.

      Рыжий рассмеялся над собственной шуткой, а Карл понял, что, похоже, действительно влип в паршивую историю. Судя по лихорадочному блеску глаз и странной ухмылке, парень был явно не в себе и вполне мог пристрелить его на месте без особых раздумий. Но то, что сначала он, видимо, хотел отыметь своего непрошенного гостя во все щели, давало Карлу пусть небольшой, но шанс на спасение. Главное, чтобы рыжий уёбок отложил ружьё и оказался к нему достаточно близко.

      — Тебя возбуждает, что я залез сюда без спроса, или ты просто хочешь, чтобы тебе отсосали? — Карл спокойно вытащил нож и пистолет, затем, положив на пол, поочередно пнул их в сторону рыжебородого, как тот и велел.

      Подобного вопроса мужик явно не ожидал. Он сердито сдвинул брови и вытаращился на Карла так, словно не мог поверить собственным ушам. Прошла почти минута, пока нервно дёргающий щекой рыжий снова не обрёл дар речи.

      — Ты чё несёшь, гнида? — его рябую физиономию перекосило от ярости. — Ты меня за пидора, что ли, держишь?!

      Заорав, он так тряхнул ружьём, что Карл невольно пригнулся к полу. Видимо, прямо предложив себя, он несколько опередил события, но у него ещё оставался шанс исправить ошибку.

      — Нет-нет, извини, — Карл вытянул руку, точно пытаясь защититься, — я пошутил, прости, хотел разрядить обстановку! Не стреляй, прошу, я же ничего у тебя не взял!

      Словно проверяя его слова, мужик окинул землянку быстрым злобным взглядом. Карл пока ничего не трогал, но рыжий всё равно ринулся к нему, бешено раздувая ноздри. Уже через мгновение тяжёлый армейский ботинок крепко ударил Карла в плечо. Не успев сгруппироваться, он упал на спину, а рыжебородый встал прямо над ним, целясь из дробовика в упор.

      — Пошутил, значит? — он быстро передёрнул затвор. — Пошутить я тоже люблю. Да-да, папочка любит грубые шутки. Как тебе вот такая, например?!

      Ружьё в его руках снова дёрнулось, прогремел выстрел, и левую ногу Карла обожгла жуткая боль.

      — Блядь, прекрати это дерьмо! — торопливо отползая к стене, Карл едва увернулся от новой пули в живот.

      Сделав широкий шаг, рыжий опять нагнулся над ним и стал пялиться, ни на секунду не отнимая палец от спускового крючка.

      — Ой, что такое? Нога заболела, да? А я-то хотел попасть по яйцам… Ничего себе, папочка промазал, — посмеиваясь, он осторожно, почти брезгливо погладил бедро Карла носком ботинка. — Думаешь, повезло тебе, говнюк? Думаешь, это конец веселья?

      — Думаю, что ты, сучара, даже не представляешь, в какое дерьмо только что вляпался. — Карл быстро скосил глаз на нож, валяющийся от него всего в нескольких шагах, и до которого, в принципе, можно было попробовать дотянуться.

      Стало ясно — при таком раскладе долбаный псих почти наверняка его прикончит, но сдаваться без боя Карл тоже не собирался. Он вдруг подумал о Нигане, точнее, о том, что бы тот сделал, окажись на его месте.

      Рыжий нагнулся ещё ниже и дуло ружья упёрлось прямо в лоб Карла. Они сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока рыжий снова не заговорил, тихо и фальшиво ласково:

      — Разнести тебе башку было бы слишком просто. — Теперь он находился так близко, что Карл чувствовал кислый, тошнотворный запах, исходящий из его рта. — Пожалуй, папочка сначала выдавит тебе второй глаз, а уже после…

      Грязная рука потянулась к его лицу. Карл рефлекторно дёрнулся, стараясь ухватиться за чужое запястье, но тут за спиной рыжего с грохотом распахнулась входная дверь. Карл временно перевёл дух. От неожиданности мужик резко развернулся и, убрав от него ружьё, отскочил к стене.

      Неуклюже приподнявшись на локтях, Карл сразу увидел Нигана, который, вальяжно раскачиваясь на носках, стоял в дверном проёме, закинув Люсиль на плечо. Не то чтобы Карл ждал его появления, но сильно удивлён тоже не был. Северное шоссе Спасители использовали практически постоянно, а в отношении Карла Ниган обладал каким-то особым чутьём, эффектно появляясь там, где никчёмной жизни его любимчика угрожало что-то действительно серьёзное.

      Вероятно, проезжая мимо, он заметил пустой пикап Карла рядом со следами шин и решил на всякий случай прочесать лес. Шум от выстрелов быстро вывел его к землянке, в этом Карл не сомневался.

      — Чёрт возьми, приятель, а ведь неплохо у тебя тут всё устроено! — зычный голос Нигана как всегда звучал бодро и насмешливо. — Пожалуй, для шикарного хозяйства тебе не хватает только лужайки с гномами и нормального сортира. Я, например, не могу жить там, где нет старого доброго толчка. Да и выкапывать каждую неделю новую яму для дерьма меня бы быстро утомило. Хотя, судя по тому, как разит со двора, ты себя этим тоже особо не утруждал, а, чёртов засранец?

      Лукаво подмигнув обалдевшему рыжему, он хохотнул и, по-хозяйски пройдя внутрь, мельком взглянул на Карла. Ниган явно хотел оценить его состояние, но мудаку с дробовиком знать об этом было совсем не обязательно.

      — Ты ещё что за хрен с горы?! — быстро переводя ствол то на одного, то на другого, рыжий несколько раз нервно передёрнул затвор.

      Теперь он так заметно психовал, что Карл серьёзно опасался возобновления стрельбы в любую секунду. Не считая Люсиль, в руках у Нигана не было никакого оружия, но уверенность, с которой он говорил, насмешливо-снисходительное выражение лица и более чем внятный язык тела сразу же наводили на мысль о его превосходстве и внушали страх.

      — Я — Ниган, а эта красавица, — он слегка потряс битой, — моя удивительная Люсиль. Ты лучше поздоровайся с ней, парень, сильные девушки любят, когда к ним проявляют уважение.

      Продолжая спокойно его разглядывать, Ниган ещё раз улыбнулся и без всякого приглашения уселся на заваленный тряпьём матрас.

      — Девушки?! — явно не догоняя, что происходит, заорал рыжий, напряжённо вытягивая шею. — Что ещё за девушки, сколько вас там?!

      Всё ещё держа их на мушке, он кинулся к крохотному окну, занавешенному чем-то вроде обрывка старого тюля, и, быстро выглянув наружу, засуетился, нелепо подскакивая на месте.

      — Чего вам всем от меня надо, а, суки?! Как вы меня нашли?!

      Глаза рыжего сделались совершенно бешеными, а челюсть затряслась. Карл чувствовал, что из-за нарастающей боли и потери крови, тёплой тёмной лужей растекающейся под его простреленной лодыжкой, он мог легко вырубиться, серьёзно осложнив и без того хреновое положение дел. Он попытался привстать и зажать пальцем входное отверстие от пули, но, неловко мазнув по насквозь промокшей штанине, похоже, только ещё больше разбередил рану.

      Ответом на его резкий стон стали новые вопли и отборная брань не на шутку перепуганного рыжего.

      — Оу, спокойно, Робинзон, пушка ведь всё ещё у тебя, — развернувшись к нему лицом, Ниган нарочито осторожно положил Люсиль на матрас. — Конечно, у меня есть пистолет, но беда в том, что ты держишь на мушке парня, жизнь которого для меня слишком ценна, и рисковать я не буду. Так что расслабься, приятель, на самом деле, сейчас именно ты — король положения. Мы ведь пока просто говорим.

      Карл снова поймал на себе спокойный и глубокий взгляд Нигана, отчего ему сделалось окончательно гнусно. Если бы он не сунулся в лес один, если бы просто рассказал остальным о следах от велика и своих подозрениях, полоумный рыжий мужик давно валялся бы с пробитым черепом, а не тыкал им в рожу здоровенным дробовиком. Но Карл хотел сделать всё сам, чтобы доказать каждому говнюку в Святилище что он легко обойдётся без чьей-либо помощи.

      Теперь единственным, что он всем доказал, было то, что Ниган всё ещё возится с ним, как с сопливым щенком, которого из-за особой «одарённости» так и не получается нормально выдрессировать.

      — Как тебя зовут, кстати? — Ниган вновь посмотрел на рыжего, который хоть и немного притих, но всё ещё выглядел возбуждённым и взвинченным.

      — Брайан, а что?

      — Ничего, — почти безучастно пожал плечами Ниган, — просто люблю обращаться к людям по имени, если оно у них есть.

      Его усмешка Брайану явно не понравилась. Он снова зыркнул в окно — видимо, внешнее спокойствие безоружного Нигана никак не укладывалось в его голове. Было видно, что мужик ожидал какого-то подвоха.

      — Говори уже, какого хера тебе здесь надо?! За ним пришёл? — Он указал дулом в сторону Карла.

      В этот момент Карл опять перехватил взгляд Нигана, который быстро посмотрел на пол, словно указывая на нож, всё ещё валяющийся неподалёку. Карл едва заметно кивнул, сообразив, что Ниган попытается переключить внимание Брайана на себя.

      — Я ведь могу говорить с тобой откровенно, Брайан? — удостоверившись, что Карл его понял, Ниган встал и сделал несколько уверенных шагов к окну.

      — Да, можешь, чёрт тебя дери! — испуганно таращась на него, Брайан невольно попятился к стене.

      В этот момент Карл осторожно выпрямил руку и, превозмогая боль, чуть прополз вперёд, опираясь на локоть.

      — Видишь ли, — с интересом рассматривая физиономию Брайана, Ниган слегка отклонился, — ещё полчаса назад у меня не было ни малейшего желания лезть в грёбаный лес. Я ехал с ребятами домой, хотел принять душ, немного выпить, расслабиться с красивой женщиной, но заметил пикап на дороге и сразу понял, что кое-кто, возможно, по уши в дерьме.

      Он хмыкнул, задумчиво почесав заросший щетиной подбородок.

      — Только представь, мне пришлось оторвать задницу от мягкого сидения своего грузовика и безо всякого, мать его, удовольствия рыскать по ёбаной чаще, изображая бойскаута. А потом ещё эти выстрелы… Брайан, я же могу отличить пальбу из пистолета от грохота долбаного дробовика — скажу тебе честно, я, когда сюда нёсся, чуть в штаны не наделал. Как ты думаешь, приятель, люблю ли я бегать по ебучему лесу, да и бегать вообще?

      Когда Ниган выжидающе замолчал, Брайан всё ещё пялился на него, как баран, потряхивая ружьём и часто моргая. Воспользовавшись моментом, Карл собрал волю в кулак и ещё немного продвинулся к ножу.

      — Видимо, ты в замешательстве, — Ниган усмехнулся и подмигнул рыжему, — оно и понятно, мы же так мало знакомы. Так вот, друг мой, раз уж я всё равно оказался здесь — придётся нам забрать все твои припасы. Я мог бы взять только половину, но ты плохо обошёлся с Карлом. За каким-то хреном прострелил ему ногу… Кстати, это Карл — на случай, если вы не успели познакомиться.

      Карл замер, когда совершенно сбитый с толку Брайан крутанул головой в его сторону.

      — Этот крысёныш сам сюда забрался, я его не звал! — Он ткнул в Карла грязным пальцем. — Да он вообще собирался мне отсосать!

      — Серьёзно? — Ниган иронично вскинул брови. — Надо было соглашаться. А что, если ты упустил последний шанс кому-нибудь присунуть?

      Он сделал ещё несколько шагов к Брайану, побуждая его оторваться от стены и встать к Карлу спиной.

      — Эй, ты, стой, где стоишь, ясно?! Пушка-то у меня! — Он опять нервно тряхнул ружьём.

      Стиснув зубы, Карл потянулся изо всех сил, пытаясь достать проклятый нож. Пистолет откатился почти к двери, и дотянуться до него было невозможно, но ножи Карл всегда неплохо метал. Он понимал, что уложить рыжего нужно с первой попытки, иначе тот застрелит Нигана, стоящего перед ним, об этом почти теряющий сознание Карл не хотел даже думать.

      — Тогда чего же ты не стреляешь? — голос Нигана звучал спокойно и вкрадчиво. — Ну же, Брайан, разнеси башку сначала мне, потом Карлу. Но тебе ведь чертовски любопытно, один я мотался по грёбаному лесу или всё же нет, и если нас много — как поступят с тобой остальные, услышав выстрелы.

      Пальцы Карла наконец-то дотронулись до холодного металла лезвия. Он сделал последнее усилие и, обхватив остриё, осторожно потянул к себе.

      — Нет! Хватит уже! Нихера мне не интересно! — Брайан начал орать, прячась за дулом.

      — Спокойно, Брайан, ты ведь правильно рассуждаешь. — Ниган медленно поднял ладони вверх, точно священник во время проповеди. — «Этот мудак с битой явно не простая сошка, возможно, у него даже есть своя банда, и эти парни точно не любят шутить». Просто выдохни, дружище, и прими верное решение. Геройство или здравый смысл — пушка в твоих руках, а значит, и выбор за тобой.

      В этот момент нож был уже у Карла.

      — Ладно-ладно, убирайтесь! — Брайан нервно опустил ружьё. — Прочь отсюда оба! Я вас отпускаю!

      На какую-то секунду Карлу показалось, что сейчас он обернётся, и бросок не получится, лезвие вонзится в плечо или скользнёт по рёбрам и тогда всё пропало. Он резко сел и, стараясь игнорировать боль, прицелился, заведя руку как можно дальше за спину.

      — Мне жаль, Брайан, — лицо Нигана сделалось серьёзным, — но, как я уже сказал, просто так отсюда мы не уйдём.

      Нож вошёл Брайану точно под левую лопатку, задев сердце. Даже не успев вскрикнуть, он выронил ружье и рухнул на пол как подкошенный.

      — Это был… неправильный выбор, говнюк. — Бледный от боли Карл мучительно откинулся на спину.

 

 

***

 

      Когда твёрдый член Карла наконец погрузился в тёплый влажный рот, ощущение было непередаваемым. Карл и раньше любил прикосновения Нигана, но дрочка рукой, даже очень умелая, не шла ни в какое сравнение с ласками губами и языком. Ниган делал всё мучительно медленно: крепко обхватив член Карла, он словно дразнил его, неторопливо скользя языком вверх от напряжённо поджатой мошонки до головки, на которой тут же выступили прозрачные капли смазки. Ниган легко слизнул их, и Карл, на миг опустивший взгляд, увидел его довольную усмешку.

      — Что ты творишь? — задыхаясь, Карл снова зажмурился, мелко дрожа от нетерпения. — Я тут умру, пока ты начнёшь.

      — Если вообще начну. — Ниган тихонько подул на головку члена, отчего Карл машинально дёрнулся навстречу. — Давай, мальчик, заставь меня это сделать.

      — Ладно, — совладав с дыханием, Карл протянул руку и запустил пальцы в густые жёсткие волосы. — Сейчас кому-то придётся поработать ртом, и-и… я не чёртову болтовню имею в виду.

      Карл не то чтобы понял, а, скорее, почувствовал правила новой игры. «Иногда стоит быть жёстким, Карл. Учись брать то, что хочешь, но уверенно и спокойно, тогда никто и не подумает сопротивляться», — Ниган часто говорил это, наблюдая за женщинами или новичками, с которыми ещё не успел пообщаться лично. Проявить жёсткость, но не грубость, добиться своего, но не принуждать — видимо, этому Карл всё ещё должен был учиться.

      — Уже лучше. — Поддаваясь нажиму, Ниган усмехнулся и, нагнувшись, стал старательно сосать, постепенно убыстряя темп.

      В этот момент мозг Карла отключился, а тело превратилось в сгусток удовольствия и нервного напряжения. Ему вдруг захотелось трахать его рот жёстко и быстро, вколачивая член так глубоко, как это вообще возможно. Захотелось ощутить твёрдой набухшей головкой сопротивление на корне языка, когда горло рефлекторно сжимается, борясь с рвотным позывом. Напрочь забыв о боли в ноге, Карл чуть оторвал зад от кровати и задвигал бёдрами сильнее. Пару раз у него получилось — горло Нигана сжалось, словно отторгая его, но затем снова стало податливым и мягким, и это ощущение заставило Карла тихо вскрикнуть, до боли закусив губу. Он даже не понял, что кончает. Карл успел вытащить член, но всё же залил лицо Нигана спермой.

***

  
      Карл лежал на спине и, тяжело дыша, слушал своё бешеное сердцебиение. Ниган сел рядом и спросил, лениво утирая лицо краем одеяла:

      — Эй, убийца, так от чего там умер твой первый голубой дружок? — Он усмехнулся, обернувшись. — Походу, это точно не блядская катана была.

      Карлу стало ужасно неловко: из-за потери контроля он явно перегнул палку, и хотя Ниган позволил подобное, ему это точно не понравилось.

      — Слушай, извини меня, я правда не хотел, просто это было так охренительно здорово, что мне…

      Он не успел закончить, потому что Ниган оборвал его на полуслове.

      — Ещё бы не здорово, ковбой, — хотя в голосе звучала всё та же ирония, взгляд больше не казался Карлу насмешливым, — твой конец побывал у меня в желудке.

      Ниган хмуро почесал подбородок, и Карл, который и без того чувствовал себя ужасно, растерялся и сник ещё больше.

      — Прости… Ниган, правда, я… — пытаясь сесть, он тяжело перевёл дух. — Я так не хотел… Блядь, я даже не знаю, что говорят или делают в таких случаях.

      — Платят вдвойне, полагаю, — хмыкнув, Ниган жестом велел ему оставаться в постели, — а вообще, без понятия, у меня лично такое впервые.

      Он поднялся на ноги и, прихватив куртку, достал из кармана спички и сигареты. Карл знал, что, оправдываясь и мямля, выглядит полнейшим кретином, но другого способа загладить вину на ум не приходило.

      — Чёрт! — Он упрямо хлопнул рукой по матрасу и отвернулся к стене.

      Больше всего Карлу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и он почти желал, чтобы Ниган ушёл искать удовлетворения у одной из своих жён или у всех разом, раз он сам так грубо и эгоистично обломал ему кайф.

      — Господи боже, да расслабься ты, мальчик, я же просто тебя подкалываю! — довольно хохотнув, Ниган закурил и снова сел на кровать, легкомысленно потрепав его по затылку. — Видел бы ты свою физиономию сейчас!

      Он явно веселился, а вот Карл вместо облегчения почувствовал злость. Да, чёртов Ниган любил его подначивать, всякий раз задирал наедине и при посторонних — Карл-то думал, что давно научился играть в эту игру, улавливая любое настроение Нигана, и так глупо попался на его удочку. К тому же, он справедливо считал, что в каждой шутке есть немалая доля правды.

      — Вот оно что, ну прямо гора с плеч! — Грубо оттолкнув руку Нигана, Карл резко развернулся к нему. — А я-то подумал, что повёл себя, как мелкий мудак, который не знает, что такое самоконтроль. Значит, я был хорош? Славно, пожалуй, теперь всегда буду так делать!

      Он ещё раз врезал по матрасу кулаком, отчего ногу прошила боль — Карл попросту забыл о ране. Глядя на Карла без прежней улыбки, Ниган затянулся и, выдержав небольшую паузу, передал ему сигарету.

      — Серьёзно, Карл, всё было круто. — Потерев глаза, он снова взглянул на часы.

      Где-то на подкорке мозга Карл понимал, что Ниган измотан и ужасно хочет спать. По сути, на этот раз он сделал для него всё — спас жизнь, не наказал сразу, да ещё и постарался компенсировать боль превосходным сексом, но злость и стыд заставляли Карла вести себя подобно обиженному ребёнку.

      — Отлично, тогда повторим? — безмятежно спросил Карл и выпустил дым почти ему в лицо.

      — О, нет, ковбой, давай-ка притормози, знаешь, хорошего понемножку, — Ниган снова улыбнулся, забирая сигарету.

      — Ладно-ладно, я всё понял, как-нибудь в другой раз, а лучше — никогда! — раздражённо хмыкнув, Карл отвернулся к стене, делая вид, что сон — всё, что его сейчас интересует.

      Докурив и подняв с пола одеяло, Ниган молча лёг рядом, и на какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Карл не спал и, прислушиваясь к его дыханию, в глубине души уже сожалел обо всём, что наговорил. Он знал — Ниган тоже не спит, и это будоражило и в определённом смысле держало в тонусе.

      — Знаешь, о чём я подумал? — Ниган положил руку на его плечо.

      — О том, что мой член теперь тоже будешь называть «убийцей»? — Карл развернулся к нему, виновато улыбаясь.

      — Нет, но мысль хорошая, — Ниган усмехнулся, коснувшись пальцами его подбородка.

      — И о чём же тогда?

      Карлу безумно захотелось поцеловать его, но он не посмел, просто лежал рядом и молчал.

      — Смотри, Рик, — Ниган хитро подмигнул, — твой отец — глава общины, можно сказать, король своей группы. Уйдя от него, ты попадаешь не куда-нибудь, а прямо ко мне — возможно, к самому крутому сукиному сыну в штате и его окрестностях. Чуешь, куда я клоню, убийца?

      Ниган всё-таки сделал это сам — поцеловал Карла нежно и осторожно.

      «Похоже на извинение», — мысль молнией мелькнула в голове Карла.

      — Чутьё меня сегодня подводит, может, сам озвучишь? — усмехнулся Карл, неохотно оторвавшись от его губ.

      — Да ты же долбаный принц апокалипсиса, мальчик, — Ниган лукаво улыбнулся, и Карл поневоле ответил тем же.

      — Серьёзно?

      — Угу, разве не забавно? Ты просто рождён для власти.

      — Даже не знаю, — на секунду Карл нахмурился, отведя взгляд. — Иногда я хочу бросить всё это и жить с тобой в каком-нибудь диком лесу, без всех этих войн, убийств, сбора дани и вечной борьбы за лидерство.

      — Я так не смогу, ты же знаешь, — он тоже отвёл глаза так, как нравилось Карлу, только с более серьёзным лицом, чем обычно.

      — Да, поэтому однажды мне придётся уйти одному.

      — Только если очень захочешь, — Ниган слегка погладил его по щеке. — Кстати, наш уговор, надеюсь, в силе?

      — Конечно. Потом я вернусь и убью тебя, — Карл опять не смог сдержать улыбки.

      Убить Нигана, слишком старого или больного, чтобы управлять группой — Карл был к этому готов или просто так думал, но сейчас это обещание казалось ему выполнимым. Не дать сильному и крутому парню стать беспомощным огрызком самого себя — это Карл точно смог бы для него сделать.

      — Или я тебя, — Ниган улыбнулся в ответ.

      — Или ты меня, — Карл кивнул и отчего-то опять подумал про секс. — Но я убью тебя не так, как ты наверняка вообразил.

      — Уж надеюсь, — Ниган картинно схватился за горло и скорчил страдальческую гримасу. — Господи, ковбой, да это была бы самая бесславная смерть!

      — Зато приятная, — издеваясь, Карл многозначительно повёл бровью.

      — Да, честно говоря, не особо, — Ниган хохотнул. — Но хотя бы одному из нас это точно понравится.

      — Иди к чёрту, Ниган, — беззлобно бросил Карл и закрыл глаз с твёрдым намерением ни о чём больше с ним не говорить. Нигану надо было поспать, да и ему самому не помешало бы выспаться.


End file.
